That was Then
by Sakura8907
Summary: Kagome's had it with Inuyasha always chasing after Kikyo, so she leaves saying she'll never return. She expects Inuyasha to come fetch her, but he never does. 10 years later Kagome is 25, and engaged to another man. But when she sees her lost love, will h
1. Changed, Years Later

A/N: I'm back to write another Inuyasha fic! Yeah! I'm not sure if the idea has already been done or not, but oh well! I hope you all enjoy this! And remember to review after you've read...or I might have to track you down and force you to!

Disclaimer: I don't own this, did you think that I would?

-Chapter 1-

Changed, Years Later

Kagome sat in front of her apartment and sighed. Today was Friday, and she was finally done with work. She laid down on her back and let the warm sunrays soak her. She was at peace. She held up her left hand and gazed at the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She still remembered the day that her boyfriend proposed. They had been dating for over two years, and one day when they were eating dinner at a nearby steak house, she found a ring in her rice. She picked it up with her chopsticks and looked over at her boyfriend, and he smiled. She gladly placed the ring on her finger, and many people clapped for them. It was the best day of her life.

Kagome got up from her comfortable spot and walked into her apartment. Earlier she had been rummaging through old photos she found and decided to put them in a photo album. Sitting down on her couch and placing the album in her lap, she continued to search through the photos for good shots she could save. There were pictures of her mother, Souta when he was a baby, and an old junior high school photo.

Then, she picked up a photo that she had forgotten she had taken. It was a picture of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and her. She starred at the picture in amazement, and remembered when she left them all forever.

FLASHBACK

Kagome stood outside of Kaede's waiting impatiently for Inuyasha. She knew where he went to, she saw Kikyo's soul grabbers fly through the sky earlier. Finally Inuyasha was in sight walking towards her slowly. Kagome walked over to him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Inuyasha," she said still walking to him.

He stopped and looked at her, then quickly looked away.

"Inuyasha, did you go see Kikyo again?" Kagome asked.

"No, I didn't!" Inuyasha said still not facing her.

"Then look at me," Kagome said calmly.

Inuyasha turned his head reluctantly and looked at Kagome for a quick second, then looked away again.

"I knew it! You went to see Kikyo. Why do you always lie to me?" Kagome said angrily.

"I'm not lying!" Inuyasha protested.

"Then why can't you look me in the face? You can never look at me after you've seen Kikyo."

Inuyasha remained silent and didn't say a word.

"I thought so," Kagome said turning away from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I'm going home."

"So?"

"So, I won't be coming back. You can stay with Kikyo if you want to, but I'm going home."

"But, we still haven't found all the jewel shards," Inuyasha said facing her back.

Kagome quickly turned around and looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

"So, am I just your jewel finder? Is that all I am to you?"

"Whoa, Kagome wait, I didn't-"

"Don't say anything. I'm going now." With that said Kagome walked away, not knowing that that would be the last time she ever saw the silver haired boy.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome sighed and put the photo back down. 'Why didn't Inuyasha ever come back for me? Didn't he care?' Kagome thought. She shook her head and got the thought out of her head. 'That doesn't matter now, I'm engaged to a really great guy, I shouldn't wallow in the past! I've changed since then.' It was true, she had changed inside and out. Her hair was shorter than it was back then, it was now only down to her shoulders. She was taller, and all of her features had matured, she now looked like a young lady rather than a girl. Her skin was tanner, but she kept her dark hair. It was one of her favorite features.

Then, the phone rang, Kagome got up off the couch and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Kagome!"

"Oh, hi Mom!"

"I just got your message! I can't believe you're engaged! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome's Mom said excitedly. "Oh, you must bring him over to our place to stay for a weekend. You know, to get to know the family better."

"Um, sure. When should we come over?"

"Anytime you two can. Just remember to call and tell me when so I can clean up the place."

"Ok, I'll call Steven then."

Kagome hung up the phone and called her fiancé. Steven was born and raised in the United States, but he studied Japanese. So when he turned 23, he moved to Japan, and he's lived here ever since.

"Hello?"

"Hi Steven!" Kagome said happily.

"Oh, hi Kagome," Steven said.

"Hey, my Mom was wondering if you'd like to come up to the shrine for the weekend some time."

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Great, when do you think you can go?"

"I'll be able to come, tomorrow, I have nothing planned for the weekend."

"Great. Do you still have the directions to the shrine?"

"Yeah, they're on my desk. Are you leaving soon?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to call my Mom get my stuff and go."

"Ok, so I'll meet you there tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

"Love ya!" Steven said.

"Love ya too!" Kagome repeated.

She hung and called her Mom. As soon as she got off the phone with her, she packed and headed out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked up the many stairs to the shrine, and almost passed out. She wasn't used to going up those stairs anymore.

"Kagome Darling!" Her mom called to her when she finally reached the top.

"Hi Mom!" Kagome yelled walking over to her.

Her Mom had some wrinkles on her face from age, and had one or two few gray streaks in her hair, but she had aged very well.

"Oh, let me help you with those bags!"

"Thanks Mom!"

Kagome handed her some of her luggage and they both walked inside. "We can put these in your old room," Kagome's Mom said.

"Ok."

They stepped into Kagome's room. It had changed from when she used to live here. The walls were white, and the only furniture in the room was a bed, nightstand, lamp, and a vanity.

"Sorry I haven't had much time to clean the house! I still need to do the kitchen, and vacuum, and all sorts of stuff," Kagome's Mom said.

"That's ok. I'll help you clean the house."

"Oh goodness no! You're my guest now. You go out and walk around, go to a few stores, and I'll clean up the rest of the house."

"Mom, I couldn't let you do this all by yourself."

"Of course you could!" Kagome's Mom said pushing her towards the door. "You just give me an hour or two, and this house will be nice and clean!" She shut the door behind Kagome leaving her to walk around.

Though her room might have changed, the land outside hadn't. It still looked the same as when she lived here. She walked over to the sacred tree. It still looked the same, It's looked the same for over 50 years. Thoughts of Inuyasha started to fill Kagome's head, so she walked away.

She looked over at the well house and decided to just go take a look in there. She opened up the door to the well and walked inside. It was dustier and older looking. Nobody seemed to go in here since Kagome moved and Ji-chan died. (Is that his name? Did I spell it right?)

She didn't know why, but she was compelled to walk over to the well. She leaned over the edge of it and remembered when she used to always jump down there to have adventures in the Feudal era with everyone. Kagome turned and started to walk away from the well when she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome!" The voice called.

It didn't sound like anyone she knew, and it seemed to come from the well. She turned and looked at the well. It didn't look any different, and there wasn't anyone there. Suddenly, a figure jumped up out of the well and landed in front of it.

"After all these years, your smell hasn't changed a bit," the person said.

Kagome starred at the person in front of her. He had long silver hair and two dog-like ears, he seemed to be around her age, and was wearing all red. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight. She starred at someone she thought she'd never see again.

"In-Inu-Inuyasha!"

A/N: Well, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me please! The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update!


	2. Welcome Back

A/N: Wow, thanks everyone for sending me all of those reviews! I luv you all! Argh! I don't like this season, ladybugs go on a rampage and get everywhere! They get really annoying. Well, it could be worse, flies could go on a rampage. That would be nasty, I really hate flies! Ok, I'm done with my babble.

Disclaimer: Ha ha! I own it! J/K! I hope you didn't really think I did. That would be sad.

**Last Chapter:**

**Kagome starred at the person in front of her. He had long silver hair and two dog-like ears, he seemed to be around her age, and was wearing all red. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight. She starred at someone she thought she'd never see again.**

"**In-Inu-Inuyasha!"**

-Chapter 2-

Welcome Back

Kagome didn't know whether she was dreaming or not. He seemed older than the last time she saw him. He was a little taller, and he didn't look like a teenager anymore. Also, she couldn't see that spell necklace that he always wore on his neck. Was Inuyasha really standing in front of her? There was one way to find out. She walked over to him and tweaked his ears.

"What're you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is you! I'm not dreaming," Kagome said.

"Yeah, I came."

"What the hell took you so long?!" Kagome yelled.

"Whoa! Kagome, aren't you happy that I'm here?"

"No! Why didn't you come ten years ago? What took you so long? Why are you even bothering to come back now?"

"Well, this wasn't the welcoming that I was expecting to get," Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "I come back for you, and you yell at me. How ungrateful!"

"Well, what the hell did you think I was going to do? Jump into your arms and hug you? It doesn't work that way! You should just go back to the Feudal era where you belong."

"Look Kagome, there's a very good reason for why I'm here," Inuyasha said.

"And what's that?"

"Well-"

"Kagome!"

"Coming Mom!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

"Hey, your mom? I haven't seen her in a long time, I guess I should be polite and go say hi," Inuyasha said brushing past Kagome heading to the door.

"No you don't, SIT!" Kagome yelled ferociously.

Inuyasha's face, as well as the rest of his body, instantly made contact with the ground.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome continued to yell.

"Ok, Kagome! I give up!" Inuyasha yelled over her. "Man, I thought that if I hid the stupid necklace, you would think it was gone."

"Only I can take that necklace off you, I didn't forget that. But that's cute that you tried to hide it by covering it with the collar of your shirt. Now go away!" Kagome said walking past him to her mom.

"Kagome, that took you long enough," her mother said. "I thought I heard someone else in there with you."

"Nope, nobody."

Kagome hurried into the house and into her room. She flopped down on her bed and starred at the ceiling. What had she done? The man she had waited for years to come finally did, and she tells him to leave. But she was engaged now to Steven, she didn't need Inuyasha. Yet, she still felt like she had made a terrible decision. She rolled over onto her side and fell asleep.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha!" Kagome heard her mother say.

She woke up and rolled over onto her back. Did she just hear what she thought she heard, or was that just some late part of her dream. She got up off of her bed and walked out of her room. She made a surprised yell when she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?!" Kagome asked.

"I'm not leaving now. Not after all the trouble I went to to get here," Inuyasha said smirking.

"Well go someplace else than here," Kagome said.

"Where do you think I can go? Do people here think that ears on a person are weird, or is it normal now?"

"Just find someplace else to stay!" Kagome said walking into her room and shutting the door in Inuyasha's face.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't have anything else to say to you!"

"Oh, don't worry about Kagome," she heard her mom tell Inuyasha. "If you need someplace to stay, you can most certainly stay here."

"Mom!" Kagome yelled. "Don't let him stay here!"

"Don't be silly Kagome, where else could he stay. He just needs a home right now."

"At least **someone** here is nice!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome.

"Well **she** didn't wait for you for years!" Kagome yelled back.

"Uh-oh, a little relationship trouble?" Kagome's mom asked. "Well, I think you two should work this out!"

Kagome's mom opened up the door and shoved Inuyasha in, then shut the door and ran down the stairs.

"You're mom moves pretty fast for an old woman," Inuyasha said.

Kagome just sat on her bed not saying anything.

"Oh, come on! Don't give me the cold shoulder!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome still didn't say anything, and she didn't look at him.

"Ok, look, I'm sorry! There, are you happy now?"

"No, I am not happy!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha sat by her on her bed, "Well what can I do to make you stop being a bitch?"

"A bitch! I'm a bitch? I wait for you to come here for years not dating anybody, and I'm a bitch?!" Kagome yelled infuriated.

Inuyasha sat silently for a while before he spoke again. "Kagome, I'm really sorry. I don't know what, if anything, I can do to make it better. I just want to be with you."

"Well I sure couldn't tell," Kagome said.

"Can we just go back to how we were before?"

"No, we can't," Kagome said holding up her left hand showing Inuyasha her ring.

"What's this?"

"It's an engagement ring."

"What?"

"I'm getting married, Inuyasha."

"What?! You can't get married! Who are you getting married to? Did somebody force you to?"

"No Inuyasha, I chose to marry this man. I fell in love with him while you were chasing after Kikyo."

Inuyasha sat there dumbfounded, his eyes wide. "Ka-Kagome."

"Did you really think that I would wait for you this long knowing that you chose Kikyo over me? Did you think that I was that dumb?"

"How long did you wait for me?"

"That doesn't matter now! What matters now is-"Kagome cut herself off and sighed. She got up and walked to the door, leaving Inuyasha on her bed. "Just don't worry about it, it's nothing you should care about."

'Kagome is...getting married? She can't get married!' Inuyasha thought, but all he could do was sit and listen as Kagome's footsteps faded away.

A/N: Well, what do you think of this one? Huh? Huh? Huh? I know this was kind of short, but I'm kind of bad at making long chapters. Next chapter I will try to make it longer. Well, whatever you think of this tell me! Now on to answering you guys reviews!

**Kiara-Chan: I will continue, don't worry about that!**

**Paruety Redal: Oh, so that means grandpa. I don't know too much Japanese, but I want to learn! I want to study it and sometime go to Japan! Japan's awesome! He he, at least I spelled his name right!**

**Worthless Shadow: Oh yeah, will Kagome stay with Steven? Or will her feelings change? He, he, he, that should make you think.**

**Martina-san: Well, I updated. So, now you should know a little more, I think.**

**Tywell: Happy you like!**

**Justine: I will!**

**Y12blue12: Hola amiga! I will update as soon as I can!**

**Bee-chan: Oh, don't worry, I plan to make this a little angsty. I'm not sure if you were my first review or not, but I do appreciate this review! **

**Blah: Hah, I don't usually make good cliffhangers, so I like to hear when I do! Sorry if I leave you hanging sometimes, but that's just how it goes!**

**Katsume-Sanata: I know, he does need to forget her. I think he would be much better off if he just forgot her and stayed with Kagome. Well, I could go on and on about this, I have a lot of opinions about his little love triangle.**

**sakura8907: Hey, you and me have the same pen name, only your S is lower cased. How cool! Sorry about that, I just find that cool. And I will continue onward!**

**Crazed sniper: Thank you!**

**Taia: Well, this chapter should answer your first question.**

**None: I'm going as fast as I can, but I am lazy so bear with me.**

**Amber Tinted: Thank you! I'll update as fast as my slow self will go.**

**Nina: I have a bad habit of making chapters too short. I'm going to try to make the next one longer.**

**StarrFirePhoenix: Oh, poor hamster, and I'm usually not a violent person.**

**Dark Inu Fan: Well, I'm glad that this wasn't what you thought it was. And thanks for reviewing Foxmagic, sorry if it was a boring ending. I try to make things interesting.**

sakura8907: Hm? Hey, you reviewed twice. That's nice. Well sorry that there was only one chapter.

**Drake220: Well, I'm working on the explanation. I have a couple of ideas for it, I'll just see which one I like best!**

**Roguewannabe29: Wow, that was a hell of a lot of pleases. Well sorry about the cliffhanger, I had to do it.**

Thank you for all of the reviews! And thanks to those of you who reviewed my other stories as well. Gotta go now! I still haven't done my geometry homework!


	3. Souta's Hero and Ramen

A/N: Hello again! It seems that this story is becoming more popular than I thought it would. That's cool! Well, I know a lot of you have been wondering about what Kagome's going to do about Steven now that Inuyasha's back. Well, I'm not gonna say! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You'll all just have to wait and see! But just for fun, who do you all think she should be with? Should she stay with her fiancé Steven, or should she drop him and be with Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anybody else from the series or anything. I don't even have something to drink...hold on...almost done...now! I have water! Ha, ha, ha! I own some water now!

-Chapter 3-

Souta's Hero and Ramen

Kagome sat at the dinning table and fiddled with her nails. Right upstairs was the hanyou that she fell in love with years ago, and somewhere else was her fiancé Steven. She loved Steven, but now that Inuyasha was here, what would happen?

Her mother was bustling around in the kitchen cleaning dishes, sweeping the floors, and other chores occasionally humming a random song. "Kagome, are you ok? You've been very quiet."

"I'm fine Mom."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm just tired."

"Then why don't you go take a nap?"

"..." Kagome hadn't heard any movement in her room, so Inuyasha was probably still sitting on her bed. She didn't want to go up and face him again.

Then Kagome heard somebody pound on the door.

"Kagome dear could you get that?" her mom asked her.

"Sure mom," Kagome got up from the chair and walked over to the door.

She opened up the door and was greeted by a big smile from Souta. "Hey sis! Long time no see!"

"Hi Souta!" Kagome said happily.

She hadn't seen Souta in years. When Souta was finally old enough to move out of the house, he went to live with some of his high school friends miles and miles away from where Kagome and her mom lived. He had changed since she last saw him. He was taller, he had gotten taller than Kagome by a few inches.

"So I heard you're getting married," Souta said.

"Yeah, do you need help with your bags?" Kagome asked pointing to the luggage by his feet.

"Nah, I got it," Souta picked up his bags and Kagome moved inside so he could pass. "Hi Mom!" He said when he walked into the kitchen.

"Souta!" She scuttled over to him and gave him a hug. "How nice to see you! Will you be staying?" She looked at the luggage he was carrying and figured out the answer to her question. "Oh, just go put those upstairs in one of the guest rooms."

Souta nodded and walked towards the stairs. Kagome shut the door and resumed her spot at the dining table.

Souta walked down the hallway and looked for an available room. He passed one room and stopped in his tracks. He backed up and starred into the room at a silver haired hanyou sitting on the bed.

"That couldn't be who I think it is, could it?" Souta asked himself. He put his luggage on the ground and walked into the room. "Is that you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Souta, "Yeah."

"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen you!" Souta said excitedly. Inuyasha looked a little confused. "It's Souta, Kagome's younger brother."

"Oh, Souta," Inuyasha said suddenly remembering who he was. "You've grown a lot since I saw you last."

"Yeah, that usually happens over the years. But you look pretty much the same as you did years ago."

"That's because I'm not human."

"Yeah, I know that. What are you doing here?"

"...I just dropped by for a visit."

"Oh, will you be staying here or will you be going back to your era?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, well you should consider staying. It'd be cool to have you staying over."

Inuyasha just starred at the ceiling.

"Well, I'd better get my bags into my room," Souta said walking out the door.

Inuyasha just stayed seated on the bed until he smelled something in the kitchen. "Ramen!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had gotten a little hungry, so she decided to cook up some instant ramen. She had just finished cooking it, and was about to put it into a bowl when she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the kitchen at a fast speed. She turned away from the stove to see Inuyasha running over to where she was.

"Yeah! Ramen!" Inuyasha said happily looking into the pot on the stove.

He reached his hand over to the stove to try and get some, but Kagome immediately slapped his hand with a spoon. "Not for you," she said.

Inuyasha pulled his hand away from the stove and made a pouting face, "But I'm hungry!"

"Too bad!" Kagome said crossing her arms.

Inuyasha then looked out a nearby window. "Who's that guy out there?" He asked pointing.

Kagome walked over to the window and looked out it, but couldn't see anybody. She turned around quickly when she heard a yell coming from the stove. Inuyasha was holding his now wet hand and starring at the pot of ramen.

"Inuyasha, that ramen's hot you baka!" Kagome yelled walking over to the stove.

"I'm hungry," Inuyasha said still starring at the ramen.

"Fine, you can have some," Kagome said taking out another bowl.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha took the bowl of ramen from Kagome and immediately started to slurp it all down.

Kagome sighed and took her own bowl over to the dining table to eat. Almost as soon as she started to eat, Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder. "What?"

"Are you gonna eat all of that?" He asked.

"Yes I'm gonna eat all this!" Kagome said moving her bowl away from him. "Now let me eat!"

Inuyasha sensed that she was getting annoyed, so he decided that it would be best for him to let her be. He walked over to a window that faced the front of the house and looked out it. "Hey, who's that guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not falling for that again," Kagome said.

"No really, I'm not lying! He's got light brown hair, and he's wearing a ring-"

"Steven?!" Kagome immediately ran to the window where Inuyasha was standing. She looked out the window and saw one of her neighbors talking with her mom outside. "Oh, it's not him." Kagome turned and saw that Inuyasha wasn't beside her. She looked over at the table and saw Inuyasha about to devour her food. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha crashed through the table onto the floor and the ramen toppled over with him. Inuyasha lifted himself up off the floor, "What was that for?"

"Don't try to eat my food! You're not the only one who's hungry! And now I have to clean this mess up!"

"It's not my fault I crashed through the table!"

"Just go upstairs!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha got up from the ground and walked out of the kitchen covered in Ramen. Kagome grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the broken pieces of the table and bowl. Tomorrow, Steven was coming over, and she had to do something about Inuyasha.

A/N: Well, how was that? Mmmm, I just ate some Pringles. I luv Pringles, they're gooood. Once I pop I can't stop! Ooo, I also got some nice candy! I'm going to be on a sugar high all day! Wahoo! Well please remember to review!

**Martina-san: Oh thank you. I'm not too sure myself what will happen when Steven and Inuyasha meet.**

**Kiara-Chan: I've never watched a soap opera before. But this might get a little angsty. Is that like a soap opera? Well I'm going to try to keep some humor in this too. That's not like a soap opera.**

**Lonehanyou: Hm, Well I think Kagome should be with –insert name here-. Did you think I would say? I'm going to keep that one a secret!**

**Danielle: Nope, not really. I don't notice things easily.**

**Paruety Redal: She might, I'm not telling! He he he!**

**4kagome: Thank you!**

**Katie: Hey, you have the same name as me! Cool, I just like pointing things like that out. **

**Worthless Shadow: Oh, you're welcome! I'm happy I make you feel like that! I luv answering reviews, they're fun to do, so keep reviewing and I'll keep answering!**

**Dark Inu Fan: Yeah, I made Inu age just a little more to look more around the age of Kagome, but he hasn't aged a lot. And yes he can go back through the well, but he doesn't want to in this story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shippo's 1st mate: Thanks I will!**

**Crazed sniper: You'll find out what I'm gonna do later! So you'll just have to wait! Ha ha ha!**

**Tg : You'll find out what'll happen with Kagome and Inuyasha later, so keep reading and reviewing to find out!**

**Inuyasha-lover-forever: I updated! Yeah!**

**Y12blue12: Hey, you reviewed one of my other stories didn't you? I usually always remember the name of someone who reviewed more than one of my stories. It's like the only thing I can remember. Well, thanks for reviewing!**

**Drake220: Yeah, Inu sometimes just doesn't think about those things. Thanks for reviewing! And I look forward to the next chapter of your story!**

**IunFreak1: Thank you, I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

Thank you everyone for reviewing, now review this chapter! Or I will come after you and force you to! I just need to know where you all live...


	4. Steven Meets Kagome's Cousin

A/N: Well, Hello! It's been a while! Like maybe a month? Well, sorry bout the delay. I'm getting really bad at updating. But, I'm going to try and finish this chap tonight so that I won't delay this longer, or forget about it in the morning.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? You all should know by now that I don't own anything of Inuyasha, I'm just a fan. If you don't…well, you're slower than I am!(and that's really slow!)

Chapter 4

Steven Meets Kagome's "Cousin"

Inuyasha sat on the couch and just starred ahead of him. There was this big black box in front of him with buttons on it, he had no clue what it was, but it looked cool. Souta walked into the room and sat beside him.

"Hi!" Souta said.

"Hi," Inuyasha said.

Souta looked in the direction that Inuyasha was and looked back at him. "Why are you starring at a blank TV?"

"What's a TV?"

'Oh duh!' Souta thought, 'Inuyasha isn't from this time. He has no clue what a TV does! Oh, this'll be fun!' "Well, a TV is a box that has images in it that you watch."

"…huh?"

"Let me show you!" Souta grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

The black box that Inuyasha was starring at was suddenly filled up with images of people on boats, skiing, and dancing.

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha jumped back a little in his seat.

"You like? This is what a TV is," Souta changed the channel to a soap opera. "You just press one of these buttons," Souta pointed to the buttons as he spoke, "and the TV switches images to something else." Souta handed the channel gun to Inuyasha and he immediately began to press all the buttons which resulted in the TV being turned all the way up on a rap music video.

"WOAH! THIS IS REALLY LOUD!" Inuyasha yelled over the TV.

"TURN IT DOWN!" Souta yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"TURN IT DOWN!"

"HOW DO I DO THAT?!"

At that moment the channel gun was snatched from Inuyasha's hand and the TV turned off. Inuyasha and Souta turned around to face Kagome.

"Souta, what the hell are you two doing?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone.

"I was just showing Inuyasha the TV," Souta said innocently.

"And you decided to turn the volume up all the way because?" Kagome asked.

"That was an accident!" Souta said putting his hands up as if Kagome were about to hit him.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome tossed the channel gun to Souta and walked out of the room.

"Hey Inuyasha," Souta said quietly leaning towards him so Kagome wouldn't hear. "Is it just me, or has Kagome been acting really…weird?"

"Weird?"

"Yeah, she's always angry it seems, or depressed. She's usually not like that."

Inuyasha looked towards the ground, "That's because of me."

"Huh? What'd you do?"

"Well, it happened a long time ago, and…"

"Hey, are you talking about that time when Kagome came back for good?"

"…yeah."

"What all happened then?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Well, whatever the story is, all I know is that she came back and I never saw her leave." Souta got up off of the couch and pulled Inuyasha up with him. "So maybe you should go apologize for whatever you did!" He pushed Inuyasha into the kitchen.

Inuyasha stumbled into the kitchen where Kagome was reading a magazine in a chair by the broken table. It was a funny sight, but Inuyasha didn't laugh. 'Well, I guess this would be a good time to talk,' he thought.

"Um, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up from her magazine and starred him in the eyes.

"Um…well, you don't seem to be extremely happy today…or yesterday," Inuyasha said.

"Oh no Inuyasha, I'm happy," Kagome said sarcastically, "I'm just fine!"

"I know your upset…because of me…and I want to explain. I don't want you to be mad at me forever."

Kagome put the magazine on her lap, "I'm listening."

"Well, you see after you left-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome's mother.

"Coming!" Kagome yelled, she got up and walked out in front of the house where her mom was.

'Damn! That's the second time I couldn't tell her!' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha heard Kagome yell something.

"Steven! You're here!"

He ran to the door and looked outside. He saw Kagome wrap her arms around the neck of some guy he guessed was Steven. He had short messy brown hair and blue eyes. He was taller than Kagome, might have been taller than Inuyasha, and his body was built pretty good. 'But not as good as mine!' Inuyasha thought. Then Inuyasha's blood boiled as he watched Kagome kiss Steven. He would have ran out and knocked out Steven if Souta didn't grab his arm at that moment.

"Inuyasha, we need to get you into something more suitable!" Souta said pulling Inuyasha away from the door.

"Hold on! That guy kissed Kagome!"

"Yeah, they're engaged, they're allowed to do that! Now come on! We can't have you wearing your feudal era clothes when Steven sees you!" Souta finally managed to get Inuyasha to follow him up to his room. "Ok, now put this on." Souta tossed some clothes to Inuyasha.

"I'm not putting this on!" Inuyasha protested.

"You have to! Steven doesn't know you're from a different time period, now quite whining and change! I'm not gunna do anything to your clothes."

"Damn right your not!"

"Right, so just change."

"Fine."

Souta walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He waited for a minute or two, then Inuyasha finally walked out of the room wearing a Nike t-shirt, and cargo shorts.

"Where's the hat I gave you?" Souta asked.

"I'm not cramming my ears into that," Inuyasha said.

"Once again, Steven doesn't know that you're different time period, or that you're a demon, so just put the hat on, you can take it off when he's not around."

"Feh."

In the end Inuyasha put the hat on. They walked downstairs and sitting in the kitchen around the broken table was Kagome, her mom, and Steven. Inuyasha had a strong urge to pounce on Steven and rip him to shreds, but he held back.

"Steven, that's Souta, my younger brother," Kagome said pointing to him.

"Hi Steven," Souta walked over and shook hands with him, then took up an empty chair.

"And who're you?" Steven asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," he said in an annoyed voice.

"He's my cousin!" Kagome said quickly.

"Cousin?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Yes, my **cousin**," Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha," Steven said waving.

"Feh." Inuyasha sneered a little.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Why don't you come over here and SIT with us?"

BAM

"Oh, clumsy Inuyasha," Kagome said, "he must've tripped on something."

Inuyasha pulled himself up off the ground and walked over to where everyone else was sitting.

"Are you ok?" Steven asked.

"Yeah fine!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and lounged back as best he could in his chair.

"Well Souta! Could you help bring Steven's luggage to his room?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Sure thing mom!" Souta got up and walked with Steven to grab his luggage.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "Quit acting like that!"

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Annoyed and grumpy and rude! You need to be nicer to Steven."

"Well, why did you say I'm your cousin?"

"Because, I don't want Steven to know that…our relationship…I don't want him to know about us."

"Why? You think he'll get jealous?"

"I just don't want him to know that some guy from my past that I used to go running around with all day is staying over, ok."

"Fine."

"Ok, I'm going to go help Steven and Souta with the luggage," Kagome got up and started to walk out of the room.

"But Kagome," Inuyasha's tone was more serious now.

She turned around and faced him, he was starring straight at her. "Sometime we need to talk, so I can tell you what happened."

"…ok," Kagome walked out of the room leaving Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Inuyasha was startled, he didn't realize that Kagome's mom had been sitting there the whole time.

"Uh, nothing," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I get it!" she smiled and walked out of the room chuckling.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, but she was already gone, now he sat in the kitchen by himself.

A/N: Ok that's the chappie! Tell me if you like it, and you can yell at me if you want for taking so long. But just review!

**Dark Inu Fan: Yea, well I've got more Inu/Souta interactions, hope they were fun! Thanks for reviewing me!**

**TheLightintheDarkness: I've never seen that movie before, but I want to see it! I've never really thought about it, but I guess this is kind of like that. I wasn't thinking about that movie at all when I thought of this story tho.**

**Kiara-chan: Yea, I tried to watch a soap one time, but I just couldn't it was too…weird and boring. Nothing happened, and it was confusing. Something about some guys evil twin. Well whatever! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Y12blue12: I luv torturing people! It is fun! Well, this chapter Steven and Inu finally met.**

**Paruety Redal: Ha ha! I luv that idea! But that would be a whole lot of sitting to write. Oh, and I have an explanation for why Inuyasha took so long to come & why he remembered, but that won't be revealed until the end because it may change Kagome's feelings. **

**Drake220: Of course I like ur story it rocks! Ok, so, I need to try to give my characters more personality? Did I do ok in this chapter, what do I need to do? I'm open to suggestions. Oh yeah, and Kagome's mother, definitely crazy!**

**Flufflovr007: Thanks! I'll keep it up!**

**WorthlessShadow: Well Steven's here! Right now he may not seem to have much of a personality, but that's because he didn't have too big of a part in this chapter. He'll have more in the next chapter he's in…I'll try to make him have more.**

**Sakura53: Thank you! I'll try my best to update sooner.**

**Mich aka Starfire: Ooo thank you!**

**AnimeLova34: Sorry I didn't update sooner! I'm getting really bad at updating. But I'm going to try to update sooner this time!**

**Tywell: Thanks!**

Ok, so as a final note, I know that Steven didn't have too big of a role or personality in this chapter, but he'll have more in the next chapter he's in. And get ready for some major Steven/Inu interactions! The story will heat up since Inu and Steven are staying in the same house! I'll really try to update sooner next time! So remember to review, that may speed up the process!


	5. Steven

A/N: Hello everyone! I finally got my computer back! Yeah! I was grounded for like, over a month cause I flunked my geometry final. Sucked! But now I can write again- Ok, so I'll get on with the disclaimer now.

Disclaimer: You all know what I'm going to write by now, I've written the same thing for 4 chapters of this story.

Chapter 5

Steven

Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome so happy in a while. He felt a little jealous. She was so happy that Steven was there, but wasn't happy what-so-ever when Inuyasha came. It was torture seeing Steven get all this affection from Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head and cleared his mind of all his jealous thoughts, for the moment at least. He was sitting on the couch watching the strange picture box (aka the TV) with Souta. A movie was playing on one of the stations, "Pirates of the Caribbean" (I luv that movie!). Inuyasha enjoyed watching the sword fight scenes a little, but in the back of his mind thought about how much stronger his Tetsuaiga was than their wimpy swords.

"I'm gonna go make some popcorn," Souta said getting up from the couch.

Inuyasha was too busy thinking and watching the movie to even bother asking what popcorn was. A minute after Souta left the room, Inuyasha was joined by someone else.

"Oh, Pirates of the Caribbean. I love this movie," Steven said joining Inuyasha on the couch.

Inuyasha looked over at Steven and tried his best to hold back from beating him.

"Have you seen this movie before?" Steven asked Inuyasha, trying to start up a conversation.

"Nope," Inuyasha returned his gaze to the TV screen.

"Oh, well, it's a great movie. I won't ruin the movie for you."

"Gee, thanks," Inuyasha said with no interest in his voice, he was barely paying attention to what Steven was saying.

There was an awkward silence that followed as Steven searched for something else to say to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha just continued to stare at the TV pretending that Steven wasn't there. A couple minutes later, Souta and Kagome walked into the room with a big bowl of popcorn. Souta reclaimed his seat on the couch, and Kagome sat on the floor in front of Steven.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome only to see her holding hands with Steven. He started to grind his teeth, but stopped when Souta offered some popcorn to him. He stared questionably at the bowl, but eventually picked up a piece and popped it into his mouth.

"That's pretty good," Inuyasha said grabbing a handful and stuffing it in his mouth.

The four of them were soon joined by Kagome's mom, who grabbed some popcorn from Souta before finding herself a seat in a nearby chair. They all watched the movie in silence, with the exception of Kagome's mom who randomly made comments about the movie. After the movie finished, Kagome's mom walked over to the fridge and looked for something to make dinner with. Finding nothing, she closed the door and walked back into the TV room. "Kagome, there's nothing for dinner tonight, could you come shopping with me?"

Kagome hesitantly said yes. She was a little worried about leaving Steven with Inuyasha, but Souta would be there too, so there probably wouldn't be a huge problem. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen so she could talk to him.

"Inuyasha, I don't want you to do anything or say anything bad to Steven while I'm gone," Kagome said.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid! I'm not gonna do anything," Inuyasha snapped back.

"Well, I never know with you. I just don't want you to hurt Steven."

"Oh no, don't worry. I would never think of hurting your lover boy," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Kagome sighed as she grabbed her purse and then walked over to Steven and gave him a little hug before leaving with her Mom.

Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen and started to head to his room.

"Hey, where ya going?" Souta asked Inuyasha.

"I'm going to my room," Inuyasha said stopping.

"Oh come on, I was about to bring out the Uno deck!" Souta said.

"The what?"

"It's a really fun card game! I thought it would be good to have us all play a game and get to know each other!" Souta said.

"Us, as in you, me, and Steven?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah!"

"Nope! I'm going!" Inuyasha turned away and continued walking to his room.

"Inuyasha! Ok, if you win a game I'll make ramen just for you, any flavor you want!"

Inuyasha stopped and turned to face Souta. He thought for a second and then replied, "Any flavor I want?"

"Yep."

"…Ok! But I have no idea how to play this game."

"Oh, I'll teach ya, it's a pretty simple game."

Souta got Steven, and then taught Inuyasha the basics of the game. After Inuyasha got the hang of the game, they all played for real. Souta tried to make conversation between the three of them, but Inuyasha had no intentions of conversing with Steven. Inuyasha lost the first game, so they played again, and again, and again until Inuyasha finally won and claimed his ramen prize.

Souta cleaned up the game and set to cooking some ramen, leaving Inuyasha and Steven alone. Once again Steven tried to make some conversation with Inuyasha.

"So, you and Kagome are cousins? You two don't look alike at all," Steven said.

"Yeah, we're distant cousins, very distant."

"Oh." Steven searched his brain for something else to say. "Seen any good games? Or, do you watch sports?"

"Nope, don't watch em," Inuyasha was getting annoyed fast talking to Steven. He just didn't like talking to him at all, or even being anywhere near him.

"Seen any good movies?" Steven asked still trying to make conversation.

Inuyasha was getting really annoyed at Steven's attempts to talk to him. "Just stop talking," Inuyasha said walking away from Steven.

"Huh?" Steven was confused by Inuyasha's reaction. 'I get the feeling this guy doesn't like me very much' Steven thought to himself.

Inuyasha walked by the kitchen (he has to go by it to get to his room) and was greeted by Souta. "Ramen's done!" Souta yelled.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a little less annoyed at the thought of ramen. He walked into the kitchen where his victory prize sat in a bowl. He grabbed the bowl, and quickly gulped it all down slurping up the remainder of his noodles.

"Wow, that was fast," Souta said, "I think it's a new record!"

Inuyasha put the bowl back down on the counter just as Kagome and her mom came walking in, arms full of grocery bags. Steven walked into the kitchen and walked over to Kagome and her mom.

"Need help with your bags?" Steven asked.

"Well, could you take this one?" Kagome asked nodding her head at the bag.

Steven grabbed the bag from her and carried it over to the counter.

"Feh, suck up," Inuyasha said under his breathe.

"Ok, I'll start dinner, you kids just go do whatever you want," Kagome's mom said after all the grocery bags were set down.

Steven and Souta headed for the TV room again, and Inuyasha headed for his room, but was stopped by Kagome.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did you behave?" Kagome asked.

"You're talking to me like I'm a little kid again."

"Well, you do act like a little kid, so-"

"Ah, shut up! I'm going to my room."

"So, you didn't do anything to Steven?" Kagome asked.

"No, I didn't do anything to your precious lover!" Inuyasha said more annoyed.

"Good. I'm glad you and Steven are getting along."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kagome walked off to where Steven and Souta were, and Inuyasha finally made it to his room and fell asleep on his bed.

A/N: Ok, I'm ending it here. I can't think of anything else to put. Hope the chapter wasn't too sucky. I tried my hardest. I'm really tired, it's like 10:30pm right now. I'm going to sleep after this.

**DRAKE220: Thanks, I'm glad that my characters got some more personality. I'm kind of out of it a little right now, so I'm hoping that the character's personality didn't fall too much because of it. Ooo, sorry that you had to sit and listen to that couple fighting. That must have been fun. Thanks for the long review!**

**Sweet-gurl04: Thank you! There's been a lot of people who are hoping that Kagome and Inuyasha get back together, but that cause they're such a cute couple! And a funny one too!**

**Y12blue12: Ah, the dreaded grammar mistakes. I suspect that I made a lot of them, I'm not the best at spelling and grammar. O well. Thanx for reviewing!**

**WorthlessShadow: Thanks lots!**

**Iwillbearmirokuschild: 8,427! Good lord! You have the patience to write that many updates? Woah! Well, I get the point, I'll try to update sooner next time since I now have my beloved computer back!**

**Inulover: I'm deffinantely making more chapters. Thanks for the review!**

**Sesshys-punk-girl: Ha, ha, ha! I really like that updating poem! How'd you come up with that? It's superbly cool!**

Ok, Now I'm going to sleep! Night y'all!


End file.
